


Heating pad

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Impostor Purple (Among Us), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: Amethyst is really warm when she's asleep. And a shy Pink takes advantage when the ship gets really cold
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11





	Heating pad

Pink shivered in her bunk. The blanket she had was nothing comfortable and her sleep wear took the edge of the cold off. She leaned up and looked around. Her room was devoid of most except for her bed, suit & boots and a vent. But other than that it was bare. Slowly getting up to the cold tile she shuttled out of her room and towards Medbay where she knew the local purple monster always stayed. Slowly she peeked in and saw the familar purple suit splayed out on a bed. Asleep. Her snores would've rocked the ship if it wasn't for the fact that it had stabilizers and the drone of the engines. Slowly, Pink edged closer, to startle a sleeping Impostor would end horribly for her. And knowing Purple, it'd destroy her. She adored the crew, loving their different personalities and ticks. She felt comfortable with them. And she made sure they were comfortable with her. Pink was now at the side of the bed where she noticed Purple maw was open. In a relaxed state, slowly she moved to lay down. Purple would of been awaken by now if this was any other time, asking her what was wrong. But she must've been really out of it. Slowly Pink laid down next to her. Feeling the heat gush off of her. Which felt great to Pink's freezing hand and feet. But she kept to the edge, not wanting to disturb the sleeping death trap. Until out of sleep movement Purple dragged her closer with a tendril and cuddled her like a bear. Still dead asleep to the world. Making Pink squeak a little before quickly relaxing, and blushing a little. She definitely didn't expect this. Especially when Purple isn't affectionate as the others. The thoughts Slowly drifted away when Pink yawned and closed her eyes for a actual good night's sleep.

Purple awakened slowly to a hushed of giggles and whispers. As she blinked and lifted a few of her larger tendrils she notes Pink snuggling against her and the crew peeking around the open medbay doors watching them. Purple immediately released a deep bellied hiss causing the Crew to pull back. Slowly she shook Pink awake who in turned squeaked and scrambled off the bed and stared at Purple. Blushing madly. Oh poor Pink..stuck having to get teased by the crew and having to answer to Purple


End file.
